KyuufemNaru
by sankyuuni
Summary: 'eh ? umur segini belum pernah berciuman ? tidak bersyukur lagi dia kuizinkan menciumku. Padahal banyak sekali perempuan menyebalkan yang minta dicium olehku. Ia malah menolak ? menarik sekali. Sudah cantik begitu..haha. aku lebih suka kelinci liar daripada kelinci jinak. Tantangan menarik bagiku. Lihat saja nanti. Kau akan menjadi milikku' kyuufemnaru complete
1. Chapter 1

Kyuufemnaru

Author : Chaa Namikaze =D

Summary : 'eh ? umur segini belum pernah berciuman ? tidak bersyukur lagi dia kuizinkan menciumku. Padahal banyak sekali perempuan menyebalkan yang minta dicium olehku. Ia malah menolak ? menarik sekali. Sudah cantik begitu.. haha.. aku lebih suka kelinci liar daripada kelinci jinak. Tantangan menarik bagiku. Lihat saja nanti. Kau akan menjadi milikku'

Disclaimer : by Masashi Kishimoto :D

Rate : T ;)

Pairing : kurama/kyuubi x female Naruto

Genre : romance/angst/ magic

Warning : TYPO(S) ! OOC ! GA BAGUS !

Okeee.. this is it :p *, jangan lupa baca warning * '-')b

ga suka ? yowess jauh- jauh sana :D hahaa.. only kidding ({})

Chapter 1 : new student

Namanya naruto namikaze. Gadis periang dengan mata safir dan rambut blonde. (A/N : naruto ga punya garis di pipinya, Cuma ada tai lalat dibawah mata kanan, kulit putih susu , tidak tan. Dan rambut panjang sepinggang)

Dia sedang bersiul memasuki kelasnya, kelas XI A di Konoha High School. Kecantikan yang dimilikinya membuatnya terkenal dikalangan siswa siswi, tapi ia tidak menyadari itu. Apalagi orangnya baik dan tipe ceria serta dapat berteman dengan siapa saja.

Pagi itu ia memakai seragam sekolahnya. Dengan rok berwarna biru dengan garis kotak-kotak berwarna hitam yang sekitar 10cm diatas lutut , dengan dasi dengan warna sama dengan rok bertengger rapi dikerah bajunya. Dan jaket orange kesukaannya. Rambutnya diikat tinggi-tinggi dan disisakan sedikit disamping telinganya yang memakai anting merah marun. Cantik !

tapi siapa sangka gadis semungil dan secantik ini begitu tomboy ? suka berlari dan memanjat-manjat. Apalagi dia sering sekali keras kepala untuk ikut bermain bola dengan teman-teman lelakinya yang sudah terbiasa dengan sifatnya.

"ohayou minna" sapanya. Semua mata tertuju padanya dan tersenyum . "ohayou naru-chan" jawab semuanya. Ia melangkah dengan riang dan senyuman yang tidak pudar dari tadi. Uhh, cantiknya makhluk ciptaan kami-sama yang satu ini. Semangatnya terbakar apalagi setelah libur musim dingin, rasanya semangat sekali untuk bersekolah.

"Pagi sakura-chan" sapa Naruto sambil meletakan tas orange nya kebangku disamping sakura. "Pagi, Naru." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Sakura-chan, kita jalan-jalan yuk!" ajaknya.

"Hm.. baiklah" jawab gadis pinky itu, tepatnya pacar seorang uchiha sasuke yang superduper dingin dengan semua orang kecuali pacarnya ini. Ckck.. sudah tampan, pintar, atletis, six pack, perfect!

Kedua gadis pink dan blonde itu sampai ditaman sekolah.

"Ahh bunga sakuranya banyak sekali! Indahnya!" kata naruto sambil tersenyum hangat. Bayangkan saja pemandangan sebuah pohon sakura berwarna putih yang sedang banyak-banyaknya berbunga. Dan bunga-bunga yang mulai bermekaran juga menyambut musim semi. Ikan koi di kolam kecil yang dipinggir dan dasarnya ada batu juga sangat indah.

Keduanya duduk dikursi panjang dibawah pohon sakura tadi.

"Indahnya ya" kata sakura yang ditanggapi anggukan dengan tingkat antusiasme yang bengebu-gebu. Mata safirnya berbinar-binar. Cantiknya !

"Ehh katanya ada murid baru dikelas XII A, lho.. laki-laki. Katanya sasu-koi sih tampan" kata sakura. Naruto menatap emerald sakura. "Sasuke tahu dari mana?" tanya Naruto. "Yahh.. aniki sasuke , itachi senpai itu kan akan jadi teman sekelasnya. Lagipula itachi senpai itu ketua OSIS, mustahil ia tidak tau, kan?" jawab sakura yang ditanggapi anggukan naruto.

"KYAA ! TAMPANNYA ! SIAPA ITU !" teriakan histeris para gadis mengalihkan pandangan naruto dan sakura kearah suara itu. Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar. Matanya ruby-hazel, rambutnya orange jabrik. Tas yang dibawa asal-asalan disebelah bahunya. Keren !

"Itu dia murid barunya ! seperti yang dikatakan sasu-koi . berambut orange jabrik ! tampan sih, tapi aku tetap cinta sasu-koi" seru sakura dan naruto hanya manggut-manggut.

"Untunglah kau tidak jatuh cinta padanya."

Suara sasuke mengejutkan sakura dan naruto dan menghadap kebelakang, dimana sasuke berada.

"E-eh ?" sakura jadi blushing

"S-sejak kapan kamu disitu ?" tanya sakura masih dengan blushingnya. Naruto melirik mereka malas.

"Sejak kau membicarakan murid baru itu."

"Hm" jawab sakura malu-malu.

Naruto yang merasa jadi obat nyamuk pergi meninggalkan mereka . "Duluan, ya" katanya sambil beranjak pergi. "EH? Naruto !?" kata sakura hendak menyusul naruto tapi tangannya keburu ditahan sasuke.

Naruto menghadap malas lagi kearah mereka.

"Arigatou naruto-chan" kata sasuke sambil menyeringai dan melirik sakura nakal dengan seringai mesum ajaran dari baka aniki nya, itachi uchiha.

'dasar. Baru masuk sekolah sudah mesra-mesraan.'batin naruto sambil menatap langit cerah. Tak memperhatikan jalannya..

Brukk !

"ADUH !" kata naruto yang langsung jatuh terduduk ditanah. Sosok yang ditabraknya sama sekali tidak bergerak ataupun jatuh.

"Jalan pakai mata, dong !"kata orang yang ditabraknya tadi dengan judes.

Naruto bangkit sambil menepuk-nepuk rok dibagian pantatnya yang kotor. Dan menggembungkan pipi. Mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sosok yang ditabraknya yang lebih tinggi darinya. Naruto yang tingginya 155 hanya sedada pria itu. Hm.. bau maskulin yang memabukkan.

"Gomen-ne .. eh ?" naruto sedikit terkejut ternyata yang ditabraknya adalah murid baru berambut orange jabrik tadi.

"Hm. Kau kumaafkan. Tapi.."

"Apa?"

"Uhh kau gadis yang tidak sabaran , ya"

"cepatlah !"

"Baik-baik, cium aku dulu" katanya sambil menunjuk bibir tipisnya dengan jari telunjuknya sendiri.

Naruto menatap mata ruby hazelnya dengan horor.

"Gilaa ! hanya menabrak saja aku harus menciumu ! aku tidak mau membuang first kiss ku sembarangan. Lagipula yang jatuh kan aku ! kamu tidak apa-apa, kok !" sembur naruto sambil berjalan menjauhi playboy kelas kakap itu.

'eh ? umur segini belum pernah berciuman ? tidak bersyukur lagi dia kuizinkan menciumku. Padahal banyak sekali perempuan menyebalkan yang minta dicium olehku. Ia malah menolak ? menarik sekali. Sudah cantik begitu.. haha.. aku lebih suka kelinci liar daripada kelinci jinak. Tantangan menarik bagiku. Lihat saja nanti. Kau akan menjadi milikku' batin murid yang ditabrak naruto tadi.

* * *

TBC :D ?

Chaa: hufft capek -_-'

Uuni: *dateng tiba tiba sambil dobrak pintu* 'BRAKK' kyaa Ucha serius ni pairing KyuufemNaru

Chaa: *ngusap dada* 'sabar-sabar temen sendiri ga boleh di bacot'

Uuni: Chaa woii cha jawab donk *goncang-goncang badan Ucha*

Chaa: berisik! Diliat juga udah tau kan, udah ah jangan ganggu gue, gue capek gara-gara bikin karakter yang lo suruh #Death glare

Uuni: hahaha sorry deh, eh cha kenapa ga bikin jadi kyuunaru aja sih!

Chaa: WTH YAOI! HELL NO *nendang uuni*

Chaa : huh! Dasar anak stress hehe maaf ya jelek ..gomenn #membungkuk. Author emang ga bakat T.T bersediakah nge-review ? biar saya usahakan lebih baik di chapter selanjutnya


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Chaa Namikaze =D

Summary : 'eh ? umur segini belum pernah berciuman ? tidak bersyukur lagi dia kuizinkan menciumku. Padahal banyak sekali perempuan menyebalkan yang minta dicium olehku. Ia malah menolak ? menarik sekali. Sudah cantik begitu.. haha.. aku lebih suka kelinci liar daripada kelinci jinak. Tantangan menarik bagiku. Lihat saja nanti. Kau akan menjadi milikku'

Disclaimer : by Masashi Kishimoto :D

Rate : T ;)

Pairing : kurama/kyuubi x female Naruto

Genre : romance/angst/

Warning : TYPO ! OOC ! GA BAGUS !

Okeee.. this is it :p *, jangan lupa baca warning * '-')b

ga suka ? yowess jauh- jauh sana :D

chapter 2 : kyuubi

naruto melangkah dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya. Tidak sopan sekali murid baru itu tadi, pikirnya. Ia berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya yang tidak terlalu jauh dan duduk dikursinya dengan wajah ditekuk. Bagaimana tidak jengkel ? seorang laki-laki ehm.. ganteng sih, tapi mesum dan sekali lihat saja menyebalkan sekali ? ih , ilfeel.

"Jangan memasang tampang jelek, dobe. Kau malah semakin jelek." Kata pangeran es, ehm.. sebut saja sasuke, teman sekaligus musuh naruto. Naruto menoleh dengan wajah garang , seakan-akan akan memakan sasuke saat itu juga. Hm.. sejak kapan sasuke dan sakura kembali kekelas sejak kejadian tadi ?

Namun nampaknya orang yang ditoleh cuek bebek saja. Oh ayolah, apakah tatapan membunuh naruto kurang oke ? tentu saja karena gadis ini terbilang ceria dan hyperactive.. membawa kehangatan bagi siapa saja yang didekatnya. Jadi kalau gadis ini badmood, samasekali tidak ada yang peka.

"Dobe, kau ke-" "Apa, sih teme ? to the point aja , deh ! ngeselin banget." Potong naruto judes. Sasuke diam sesaat. Di deathglare nya naruto .. nah ini dia tatapan yang membuatmu mati kutu. Tatapan tajam yang menusuk, dari seorang uchiha.

"hhhh.." naruto menghela nafas kalah. "Iya iya, ada apa temeee ?" tanyanya kembali ke nada yang biasa. "Kau diminta kakashi sensei keruangannya sekarang juga." Jawab sasuke datar. "yasudah. Jaa teme, maaf soal yang tadi" kata naruto sambil tersenyum dan menepuk bahu sasuke sebelum beranjak pergi. "hn"

.

Tok tok tok

"masuk saja, tidak dikunci" terdengar suara Tsunade sang kepala sekolah dari sana, dimana ruangannya, kurenai dan Kakashi terbuat 1 ruangan karena kakashi adalah sekretarisnya, dan kurenai adalah wakilnya.

"Permisi baachan. Aku dipanggil kakashi sensei." Kata naruto seraya masuk. "sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku baachan disekolah. Hh, terserahmu saja. Aku lelah memperingatkanmu, kakashi sedang kusuruh mengambilkanku kopi dan roti. Kau tunggu sebentar" jawab Tsunade malas. Tak berselang lama terdengar ketukan pintu. "Masuk" kata Tsunade ..

"UAPA !?" teriak naruto saat yang datang bukan kakashi, melainkan murid yang membuatnya badmood beberapa saat lalu. Sebut saja uzumaki kyuubi.

"khekhekhe.. kau lagi. Kau harus menepati apa yang kukatakan tadi" kekehnya. "TIDAK" teriak naruto cepat, melupakan Tsunade yang meredam kemarahannya. Pagi-pagi sudah bikin ribut ! memusingkan.

"Permisi" kakashi datang sambil membawa nampan yang berisi kopi dan 3 potong roti dan meletakannya dimeja Tsunade. "wah-wah naru chan sudah datang, ya. Ayo kemejaku." ajak kakashi. Naruto mengangguk setelah mencomot 1 potong roti milik Tsunade. "Minta ya baachan. Dan kamu , dasar menyebalkan. Bweek" kata naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada kyuubi dan mengikuti kakashi.

"Baachan ?" tanya kyuubi sambil duduk didepan meja Tsunade. "Iya, dia cucuku. Sudah sering kukatakan jangan panggil aku baachan disekolah. Dan sikapnya itu, ayolah.. seburuk-buruk sifatnya, entah mengapa aku tidak bisa marah padanya." jawab Tsunade sambil menautkan keningnya.

"Hahaha.. tapi warna rambut kalian berbeda ?" jawab kyuubi. "aku tak tahu, tapi anakku yang bernama minato lahir dengan warna rambut begitu. Dan sekarang turun ke naruto. Baik sudah cukup. Jadi kau uzumaki, err—"

"Kyuubi"

"Hmm sebentar kulihat datamu, em.. kelas XII A , disamping kelas naruto yang duduk dikelas XI A. Baik sekalian saja kau minta tolong naruto menunjukan kelasnya." Kata Tsunade saat melihat naruto yang ternyata disuruh kakashi untuk membawa buku-buku teman mereka yang sudah selesai diperiksa tugasnya.

Blam.

Pintu ruang Tsunade ditutup, dengan cepat kyuubi mengambil langkah dibelakang naruto.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku ?" tanya naruto dengan nada tidak suka sambil mendelik kearah kyuubi. "kok kamu geer banget sih ? aku Cuma disuruh Tsunade-san mengikutimu untuk menunjukan kelas XII A , naru-chan sayangku cintaku" jawab kyuubi.

Wajah naruto berubah merah dengan cepat. "A-aaku bukan sayangmu dan cintamu, baka" kata naruto tersendat sendat. Kyuubi tersenyum tipis. "Heh ? lihat saja nanti naru-koi" jawab kyuubi lagi. "Sudah kubilang aku bukan sayangmu, er—" "Uzumaki Kyuubi" "Iya kyuubi-san"

"Hei, jangan terlalu formal, dong. Panggil saja kyuubi."

"Kau tau namaku dari siapa?"

"Baachan mu"

"Oh, gitu."

Keheningan melanda. Sampai didepan kelas XII A, "Ini kelasmu. Aku permisi" kata naruto sambil berjalan cepat mengingat tumpukan buku teman sekelasannya tidak bisa dikatakan ringan. Kyuubi tersenyum tipis. "Arigatou, naru chan, jaa" katanya sambil menowel dagu naruto dan masuk kekelasnya.

'dasar senpai mesum' batin naruto mengingat wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Oh naruto juga cewek biasa. Sekesal-kesalnya ia pada seorang cowok, tapi kalau cowok itu tampaan dan bersikap seperti tadi, mana ada cewek yang nggak kelepek-kelepek ? apalagi ia pintar, secara kelas A getohh ._. (chaa kehabisan kata2 -_-)

...

Istirahat makan siang ~

"permisi, Itachi senpai ada dikelas ?" panggil naruto dari depan pintu kelas XII A. "ada apa?" Itachi datang dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa. Pemuda inilah yang sudah mengisi hati naruto sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Menulikan teriakan cie ciee dari seluruh isi kelas bahkan dari anak-anak kelas lain yang lalu lalang.

"I-ii itachi senpai, i-ini aku buatkan makan siang. Mau makan bersama?" tanya naruto dengan wajah menunduk menahan malu, tangannya langsung ditarik itachi kebangku panjang yang ada disepanjang kridor sekolah didepan setiap kelas juga ada.

"hh.. kau ini tidak tahu malu, ya ? kau tidak lihat banyak orang sisekitar sini ?" tanya itachi tajam. Ia cukup muak setiap hari didatangi naruto, memberi bekal dan mengajak makan bersama. Walau jawabannya tetap TIDAK !

"aah.. gomen ne senpai" jawab naruto. Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Mencoba menahan air mata yang ia yakin tak lama akan merembes keluar. Jujur ia takut sekali menghadap mata onyx yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Pergilah, aku muak melihatmu membawakan bekal setiap hari dan jelas-jelas kau tahu jawabanku tetap tidak. Jadi hentikan semua ini, aku tahu kan aku punya pacar? Dasar pengganggu. Aku bosan berbaik-baik dneganmu" kata Itachi kasar dengan menekan kata-kata muak, setiap hari, tahu, tidak, punya pacar , dan dasar penganggu.

Naruto pergi lari menenteng bekal makan siang yang sengaja ia buat setiap harinya menuju loteng sekolah, membutakan matanya dari tatapan aneh setiap orang dan menghapus dengan cepat setiap ada air mata yang turun deras hingga ia tiba di atap. Disana ada shikamaru yang sedang duduk ditempat santai yang sengaja dibuat seperti rumah kecil tanpa dinding dengan atap.

"tumben kau tidak tidur, shikamaru" kata naruto dengan suara sedikit bergetar mengingat tangisnya belum berhenti betul. "shikamaru mengalihkan pandangan ke naruto yang matanya memerah. "kau kenapa?" tanyanya to the point.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" jawab naruto cepat tapi ia masih sesenggukan membuat tatapan shikamaru menjadi tatapan malas. "Kau berbohong, hh.. mendokusai, aku tak prnah mengerti perempuan" jawabnya.

Tak lama muncul kyuubi dengan wajah ngos ngosan. Seragamnya sudah jauh dari kata rapi. Rambut orange jabriknya semakin acak-acakan dan keringat mengucur deras.

"Gila ! perempuan perempuan gila !" umpatnya. "Lho ? ada naru chan dan temannya. "perkenalkan ,Nara Shikamaru, kyuubi-san." kata shikamaru. "Kau tau namaku ?" tanya kyuubi sambil menunjuk wajah, er.. lebih tepat hidung mancungnya. Shikamaru memutar mata bosan. "Tentu saja. Namamu menyebar dengan cepat seperti angin mengingat banyak perempuan yang ngefans denganmu pandangan pertama. Dan nampaknya air mukamu habis dikejar fans mu , ya ?"

"Benar sekali. Ah aku kan lapar" kata kyuubi yang modus ketika melihat naruto memegang 2 kotak bekal.

"deritamu. hh aku ngantuk mau tidur dikelas saja. Jaa" kata shikamaru sambil bangkit berdiri dan turun kebawah. "Wah, kita ditinggal berdua, ya ? shikamaru itu pintar banget bisa baca suasana." kata kyuubi sambil nyengir.

Naruto menoleh pada kyuubi "IQ nya 200, kau tahu" jawabnya sendu. Kyuubi jelas menyadari ada yang berubah dari naruto, suaranya jadi pelan, matanya sayu, dan tidak bersemangat. "kau kenapa ?" tanya kyuubi cemas. "I-itachi senpai" jawab naruto pelan.

"Hah ? dia kan ketua kelas kami . memangnya kenapa ?" tanya kyuubi yang tidak melihat kejadian anatara itachi dan naruto karena sedang disuruh mengambilkan buku absen kelas XII B dari anko sensei.

"Kau tau ? aku menyukainya sejak 2 tahun lalu. Sebut saja sejak kelas 3 SMP. Kukira ia anak yang baik, tetapi setiap kubawakan bekal untuknya, ia selalu menjawab tidak. Awalnya aku hanya menanggapinya dengan mungkin dia sudah kenyang atau apa.. tapi tadi.." naruto mulai sesenggukan lagi.

"dia- dia.. berkata kasar padaku. A-aku aku..." naruto sudah tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Kyuubi yang tidak tahu harus apa, memeluk naruto perlahan, merasa tak ada perlawanan, dieratkannya pelukan itu sambil mengelus-elus punggung naruto yang menangis. Ia juga dapat merasakan seragamnya mulai basah dengan air mata. Tapi, who care ?

"sudahlah, itu tandanya ia tidak suka padamu, dan kau harus bangkit, masih banyak pria tampan yang baik.. contohnya aku" kata kyuubi yang sempat-sempatnya bernarsis ria. Naruto melepaskan pelukan itu dan berusaha tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya.

"Arigatou, kyuubi senpai. Hehe, kau narsis juga" naruto terkekeh pelan , berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian paling menyakitkan selama ia sekolah disini. 'untung ada kyuubi senpai' batin naruto.

"Nah, jadi aku mau salah satu bekalmu untuk tanda terimakasih" kata kyuubi sambil menunjuk kotak bento naruto yang terlupakan. "Eh ? kamu mau ? ambil ambil, sayang sekali jika dibuat sia-sia, tapi biasanya teman laki-laki dikelasku memperbutkannya mengingat itachi senpai selalu menolak makan itu setiap hari." Jawab naruto.

"hm, makasih ya. Ayo makan bersama"

"Ah a-ayo !"

Nyam nyam nyamm..

"Enak" kata kyuubi dengan mulut setengah penuh. "Benarkah ? kalau begitu akan kubuatkan lagi besok." Jawab naruto dengan semangat. Kyuubi tersenyum. "Benar? Maaf lho ya merepotkan." Katanya. "Tidak apa, aku sudah terbiasa membuatkan makanan berlebih setiap hari" jawab naruto sambil meminum air mineralnya didalam botol yang cukup besar.

"Uhuk" kyuubi tiba-tiba terbatuk dan langsung menyambar air minum naruto. Naruto terkejut tapi diam saja karena tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Tak lama, kyuubi sudah kembali seperti biasa , waa itu indirect kiss lho tuan kyuubi dan nyonya naruto :D? *gak nanyaaa -_-

"Kenapa ? tersedak ?"

"hehe, iya. Habisnya aku semangat mau dibuatin makanan sama princess kawaii. Makasih , ya ?" jawab kyuubi. "Syukurlah sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak keberatan kok membuat makanan untukmu. Aah ! bell ayo kembali" teriak naruto saat bell berdering keras dari bawah.

Mereka lari sedikit tergesa-gesa hingga didepan kelas naruto. Hah.. hah.. capek !

"Makasih naru-koi , tunggu aku pulang sekolah nanti. aku masuk dulu. Muahh " kata kyuubi sambil mencium cepat pipi naruto dan masuk kekelasnya, meninggalkan naruto yang berdiri membatu yang sedang blushing berat. 'heh, aku kan bukan kekasihnya. Dasar' batin naruto yang tak sadar tersenyum lembut dan masuk kekelasnya.

TBC :) ?

A/N : aduh ngga bakat bikin cerita yang bersambung -_- review yah, favoritin dan follow deh sekalian , hehe :D *ngarep. Moga2 chap 2 lebih bagus dan panjang dari yang kemarin ya minna san :) dan chaa yakin, semaing banyak review maka semakin semangatlah saya mengetik fict -?-

Yosh balas review ~ :)

Fajar jabrik : ini lanjut ^^ kayaknya nggak deh , entah mengapa aku jadi kesel dengan oro dkk -_- gara2 fict nya meiko hoshiyori senpai yang judul nya my virgin girl. Review lagi ya ? :D

Haruna yuhi : ini lanjut ^^ btw tai lalat naruto nggak gede dan nggak timbul kok =)) bener katamu, kalo gede dan timbul itu bikin ilfeel -_- review lagi ? :D

Lavenderchan : ini lanjut ^^ hmm sekarang sudah lebih panjang, kan ? sebenernya fict ini udah berdebu dilaptop. Nggak ada niat lanjutin -3-v tapi tania ( yang punya akun ) malah ngopy ke flashdisk dan update :v jadilah fict ini. Review lagi ? :D

Guest : silahkan silahkan :D hehe, review lagi yah kalo bisa ^^

Ross: iya bener, aku juga bukan fujoshi . (lirik tania yang punya akun sekaligus fujoshi -_-)

Makasih lo ^^ Ciri-cirinya tentu sja cantik, tapi dia agak pendek lho disini. Badannya langsing dan pipinya chubby, bibirnya pink alami. Pokonya cantik, deh :D hehe

Nggak tau, ya ? soalnya cerita ini nanti chapternya nggak banyak-banyak amat -_- Tapi nanti diusahain, ya :)

Penganggu ? nggak tau weh -_- ntar aja yah aku diskusiin sama tania . Tetap baca dan kamu pasti tau jawabannya nanti :)

Mungkin 5 chapter :) ? tergantung plot nya..

Oke nggapapa ^^ aku seneng kok balas review. Apalagi kalo review nya positif. review lagi ? :D

Chaa Namikaze :) ATB -_- author tanpa bakat -_-


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Chaa Namikaze =D

Summary : 'eh ? umur segini belum pernah berciuman ? tidak bersyukur lagi dia kuizinkan menciumku. Padahal banyak sekali perempuan menyebalkan yang minta dicium olehku. Ia malah menolak ? menarik sekali. Sudah cantik begitu.. haha.. aku lebih suka kelinci liar daripada kelinci jinak. Tantangan menarik bagiku. Lihat saja nanti. Kau akan menjadi milikku'

Disclaimer : by Masashi Kishimoto :D

Rate : T ;)

Pairing : kurama/kyuubi x female Naruto

Genre : romance/angst/ magic

Warning : TYPO(S) ! OOC ! GA BAGUS !

Okeee.. this is it :p *, jangan lupa baca warning * '-')b

ga suka ? yowess jauh- jauh sana :D hahaa.. only kidding ({})

Chapter 3 : Pengakuan Itachi

"Naru chan, kenapa wajahmu merah ? aku dengar gossip perlakuan kasar Itachi padamu, lho." tanya Sakura dengan menyelidik, kamu diperlakukan kasar oleh orang yang kamu sukai sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, dalam waktu 45 menit istirahat , tiba tiba masuk kelas dengan wajah blushing ? apa apaan itu?

"Iya Naru chan. Ceritain, dong" pinta Hinata yang tiba tiba sudah disamping Naruto. Naruto memejamkan matanya erat. "Aku nggak tau mulai dari mana" katanya gugup. "Sudah ah ceritain cepeet" paksa Sakura yang kebelet penasaran.

"Gini lho, kan kalian tau sendiri apa yang dilakukan Itachi padaku, nah saat itu aku berlari ke atap sekolah dan ada Shikamaru disana, lalu aku bertemu Kyuubi senpai yang lari ke atap karena dikejar banyak perempuan. Yahh, tak lama Shikamaru beranjak,.. tinggal aku dan Kyuubi senpai yang ada disana. Entah apa aku jadi cerita banyak dengannya, lalu aku dihibur getoh" kata Naruto.

"WHAT ? KAMU DAN KY—" Mulut Sakura keburu ditutup Hinata. "G-gomen. Terlalu surprise buatku. Lalu , lalu ?" tanya Sakura kembali antusias. Naruto menghela nafas "Tidak ada yang spesial" jawab Naruto malas. "Lalu apa tanda ciuman dipipi itu tadi ?" tanya Tenten yang entah kapan sudah ada disamping Hinata.

"HAH!?" teriak Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan. Naruto tercekat. "Aah.. itu memang Kyuu senpai nya yang mesum ! main cium-cium aja. Swear kok, aku bukan siapa-siapanya" kata Naruto yang merasa gugup. "Masa, sih ?" kata Sakura tidak percaya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"B-betuul" jawab Naruto terbata. Senyum Sakura makin melebar" Yang bener, Naru chan?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai. "A-aku percaya d-dengan Naru chan. L-lagipula k-kan dia baru bertemu Kyuubi s-senpai tadi pagi" sahut Hinata yang langsung diberi cipika cipiki oleh Naruto.

"Hahh" Sakura dan Tenten menghela nafas bersamaan. "Terserah kau Naru. Yang penting cerita kalau kau ada perkembangan hubungan dengannya, kan kalian cocok. Sama-sama ganteng dan cantik" kata Tenten yang dibalas anggukan setuju Sakura dan Hinata. "Iya , sudah saatnya kamu move on Naruto." kata Sakura sambil menepuk pundak Naruto dan segera duduk dibangku didepan Naruto karena Anko sensei sudah datang.

...

Skip pelajaran ~

"A-ah kebelet" batin Naruto sambil berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal menuju toilet putri. Dan brukk ! kepala Naruto berciuman dengan dada kekar seorang siswa.

"Jalan lihat lih—Naru chan ?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata Kyuubi yang baru sadar itu Naruto saat dia menunduk. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan , sayang ? hh.. sepertinya kau punya hoby baru menabrakku." katanya. "Aaa ~ toileeet" kata Naruto yang sudah diujung tanduk sambil berlari, meninggalkan Kyuubi yang tersenyum tipis, bahkan hampir tidak kelihatan 'heh, dia benar-benar menarik, aku suka' batinnya tidak sadar.

Blaam.

Naruto menutup kembali. Pintu toilet putri dan terkejut ternyata ada Kyuubi menunggu disana. "Sudah princess ?" tanyanya. Naruto memerah sebentar dan mengangguk. "kenapa menungguku ? memangnya ada apa, Kyuu senpai ?"

Kyuubi mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tidak ada. Eh, mau pulang bareng ?" tanya Kyuubi. Naruto berbinar-binar. "Beneran?" tanyanya. "hm" sahut Kyuubi. "Hoyey !" teriak Naruto sambil jingkrak jingkrak dan tersenyum manis, membuat Kyuubi tak berkedip beberapa detik.

Mereka memasuki mobil lamborgini merah darah itu. "Rumahmu dimana?" tanya Kyuubi. "komplek perumahan Namikaze, tolong antar sampai gerbangnya saja, nanti kamu repot mutar-mutar" jawab Naruto. "Hm" jawab Kyuubi lagi.

'Dia bukan berasal dari keluarga yang terlalu kaya'

"Kenapa kamu senang sekali diantar ?" tanya Kyuubi ingin tahu. Memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. "Yah habis tousan sibuk. Kaasan juga. Kami nggak punya supir. Jadi aku sering naik bus umum, panas, bau keringat atau rokok, berdesakan, nggak enak, deh. Mana bayar lagi. Kalau diantar kayak begini kan enak, adem ayem, gak berdesakan, harum lagi.. hehe juga menghemat uang. Jadi aku bisa beli ramen malam ini" sahut Naruto berbinar-binar.

'jadi dia suka ramen'

"Kalau begitu aku akan antar jemput kamu setiap hari," sahut Kyuubi mantap. Naruto diam beberapa saat. "Jangan, deh. Nanti kamu repot mutar kerumahku dulu mana bensin mahal lagi" sahut Naruto. Kyuubi tersenyum singkat.

'anak yang baik'

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula komplek rumahku agak sedikit jauh beberapa blok dari komplek mu. Jadi kalau kesekolah lewat komplek namikaze. Jadi aku samasekali tidak mutar" jelas Kyuubi. "yang benar ?" tanya naruto kurang percaya. "Iyaa sayaangku" sahut Kyuubi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Naruto tersipu. "A-aa Arigatou" sahutnya sedikit gagap.

"Nah, sampai." kata Kyuubi. Naruto mengangguk. "Arigatouuuuu Kyuu senpai. Senpai baik banget deh. Hehe muah" kata Naruto sambil mencium pipi Kyuubi singkat. Kyuubi tersenyum. "Heh ? sudah berani menciumku ? kenapa tidak disini saja?" katanya smabil menunjuk bibir tipisnya itu lagi.

"Aa, ee—tidak ah" kata Naruto sambil garuk-garuk kepala. "Ayolaah" Kyuubi pun menarik dagu Naruto untuk berhadapan dengannya. Wajah mereka semakin dekaat.. sampai

'fuh'

Naruto meniup wajah Kyuubi yang beberapa cm didepan wajahnya, otomatis Kyuubi melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Naruto. "Awas kau ya" kata Kyuubi sambil menyeringai. "Hahaha.. makanya jangan macam-macam, kan sudah kubilang first kiss ku itu berharga. Hehe.. jaa senpai mesuum" kata Naruto yang langsung berlari menuju rumahnya.

'First Kiss mu berharga sekali, ya ? aku yakin itu hanya untukku. Karena mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi miliku, Naruto Namikaze'

...

CIP CIP CIP

Mata safir dengan bulu mata lentik itu terbuka perlahan, lantaran sinar matahari cukup menyilaukan, serta merta suara kicauan burung dipagi hari cukup membisingkan.

'nghh' Naruto menggeliat geliat ditempat tidur queen size miliknya. Dan duduk dengan perlahan. Tiba tiba hp nya bergetar diatas nakas, dengan wajah ngantuk naruto membaca sms dari orang tersebut

08** **** ****

To : Naru chan

Jangan lupa aku akan menjemputmu. Aku akan tunggu didepan gerbang komplek Namikaze pukul 7 tepat.

Uzumaki Kyuubi –

Naruto mengecek jam kecil didekat lampu tidur, jam 6, berarti masih ada waktu cukup banyak untuknya bersiap-siap. Dengan setengah mengantuk ia menyeret handuk oranye itu kedalam kamar mandi.

Naruto menyisir rambut pirang panjangnya yang sedikit basah walau sudah dihanduki dan memakai bando merah marun. Serasi dengan anting anting nya. Setelah memakai sedikit bedak dan parfum, ia bergegas turun kebawah.

"Ohayou tousan, kaasan" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum ceria. "Ohayou naruchan" jawab Minato dan Kushina hampir bersamaan. Dan acara makan pagi itupun dimulai, dengan telur mata sapi, susu, dan roti .

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku pergi dulu, tousan kaasan. Jaa" kata Naruto sambil menenteng tas oranye miliknya keluar rumah. Entah mengapa hari ini rasanya cukup menyenangkan, mengingat pertama kalinya kau dijemput seorang pria yang ehm.. tampan.

Ah itu dia ! Naruto melambai lambai pada mobil Kyuubi dari kejauhan, yang dengan pelan berhenti didepan Naruto. Dengan seenak udelnya ia masuk dan duduk disamping Kyuubi.

"Hehe, ohayou senpai mesum" kata Naruto sambil nyengir. Kyuubi menatapnya malas "hn .. aku tidak mesum" sahutnya. "ah tidak mengaku, jujur saja Kyuu senpaaai ~" goda Naruto yang dibalas dengusan nafas dari Kyuubi yang mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Tidak ada ciuman selamat pagi untukku ?"

"BINGGO ! tuh kan kamu mesum, bwahahaa"

Bletak !

"Awhh.. ittai Kyuu senpai !" Naruto memegang ubun ubunnya yang terasa sedikit panas akibat jitakan manis dari Kyuubi. "Aku jadi semakin ilfeel dan enggan memberikan ciuman selamat pagi untukmu" rajuk Naruto.

Kyuubi sedikit terhenyak dan menyeringai jahil "Jadi kau sebenarnya mau menciumku, hm ?" kata Kyuubi. Naruto tersentak "T-tidak ! enak saja" kata Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

~('-'~)(~'-')~

"sudah sampai" kata Naruto sambil turun dengan riang dari mobil. Sementara Kyuubi turun uring-uringan. Jelas sekali dia sedikit ilfeel dengan Naruto yang tidak jadi menciumnya tadi. Hehe, jujur saja Kyuubi sedikit berharap.

"Kamu kenapa ?" tanya Naruto polos dengan watados. 'dasar semprul' batin Kyuubi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto yang merasa dikacangin menggembungkan pipinya. 'apa dia badmood?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Cup !

Dengan berani Naruto mendaratkan ciuman cukup lama dipipi Kyuubi. Kyuubi tersenyum tipis. " cukup itu ciuman selamat pagi dariku." kata Naruto sambil berjalan mendahului Kyuubi, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah pada wajahnya.

...

Brukk !

"Ittaii" teriak Naruto penuh kesakitan lantaran punggunya didorong hingga membentur tembok keras dibelakang sekolah. Tempat tua yang ditumbuhi rumput-rumput yang cukup tinggi.

"Dasar tidak tahu diri ! seenak udelnya saja mencium Kyuu-kun. Dia itu milik kami ! seenaknya saja , kau kekasihnya juga bukan ! jadi jangan dekat-dekat Kyuu-kun, jalang !" teriak seorang perempuan berambut merah dan berkacamata, sebut saja Shimura Karin, disertai anggukan kepala dari 2 teman lainnya.

"Jadi, jangan berani mendekatinya. Atau kau akan merasakan yang lebih dari ini," Karin menyeringai tipis sebelum mengeluarkan gunting. "J-jangan kumohon" teriak Naruto tidak rela dengan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan direbutnya gunting dari Karin yang lengah dan melemparnya jauh-jauh, sampai tidak kelihatan karena jatuh dipulau ilalang yang tinggi.

"siram dia!" teriak Karin marah. Kedua temannya menyeringai kearah Naruto sambil memegangi sebuah ember..

Paak ! Naruto menendang ember itu , sehingga yang basah adalah kedua teman Karin, bukan dirinya. Setelah itu ia menyeringai puas. "Rasakan itu. Jangan pernah mencampuri urusanku !" katanya sinis dan mulai berlari.

~('-'~)(~'-')~

Entah kebetulan macam apa, Naruto tersandung batu dan jatuh kedalam got dengan air bau membasahi seluruh tubuhnya . "SHIIIT !" teriak Naruto marah.

"Hai naru sayang, kenapa dirimu basah ? " sapa Kyuubi ramah dengan gaya alay . Naruto mendelik. "sayang sayang nenekmu ! sudah, jangan dekat-dekat aku, nyaris saja fans mu mencelakaiku !" kata Naruto pedas dan kemudian mulai berlari, tanpa pikir panjang Kyuubi langsung mengejar Naruto..

Drap, drap drap.. 'sial ! dia cepat juga. Dimana dia tadi ? ah iya, atap' Kyuubi mulai berlari lagi melewati koridor yang panjang, berbelok kiri dan menaiki tangga menuju atap. Hm. Benar saja disana ada Naruto..

'damn!' rutuk Naruto dalam hati. Ia lupa Kyuubi juga tahu tempat ini. Dan ketika Naruto ingin beranjak, tangan mungilnya ditahan oleh tangan besar milik Kyuubi. "Lepaskan aku" kata Naruto, namun nadanya lebih ke perintah daripada permintaan. Kyuubi tidak menurut, bahkan mencengkram kuat tangan Naruto.

"Sakiit" desis Naruto pelan. Kyuubi tersentak dan melepaskan cengkramannya. "M-maaf Naru aku hilang kontrol. Kumohon jelaskan semuanya" kata Kyuubi dan Naruto pun menjelaskan semuanya dengan sedikit enggan.

"hh, sudahlah. Tapi mulai sekarang kau harus berada didekatku. Kapanpun itu" Kyuubi memutuskan. "APA? Bagaimana nasibku jika aku terus bersamamu ? aku akan dimakan hidup hidup, senpai !" teriak Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya.

"ck, dasar lola. Maksudku dengan berada didekatku, kau akan jadi aman mengingat fans ku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam selagi ada aku" jawab Kyuubi dengan kalimat yang mudah dipahami. Naruto mengangguk-angguk sebentar "Ha'i .. tidak masalah."

~('-'~)(~'_')~

Sedang asyik-asyiknya ngobrol, tiba tiba Itachi muncul. Kyuubi menyipitkan matanya tanda tidak suka. Tanpa menghiraukan adanya Kyuubi, Itachi berjalan mendekati Naruto..

"Naruto, jadilah pacarku" katanya singkat. Safir itu melebar sempurna. "Aa-apa?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya. "aku yakin kau tidak tuli" sahut Itachi santai.

"T-tapi kenapa ?"

"Oh ayolah, seminggu tanpa kabarmu, tanpa panggilanmu, tanpa tawaran bekalmu, tanpa suara cempreng mu, tanpa keceriaanmu rasanya aku benar benar rindu akan hal itu, Naru chan. Aku baru sadar betapa berartinya dirimu, Naru" sahut Itachi jujur, pura-pura tidak melihat mata hazel Kyuubi yang menyiratkan kemarahan besar. Bagai banteng yang melihat adanya warna merah. Nafasnya jadi kuat. Sampai rambut Naruto berkibar(?)-_- #plaak oke lupain kalimat2 yang terakhir.

"A-ah aku tidak bisa" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum miris. Itachi mengernyit dan menatap Kyuubi yang ada disisi Naruto dalam diam. "Jadi kau sudah menjadi kekasih Kyuubi ?" tanya Itachi. Suara Naruto tiba-tiba tersendat. Ingin sekali ia mengatakan tidak, namun..

"Iya, jadi pergilah. Kau akan jadi penganggu" tak hayal kata-kata itu meluncur dengan lancar dari mulut Naruto. Baik Itachi maupun Kyuubi sama-sama terkejut, namun Itachi berhasil mengendalikan keterkejutannya berkat kehebatan uchiha (?)

"Heh, aku terlambat" kekehnya miris. "Kalau begitu selamat berbahagia Naru, aku pergi.. tapi kau ingat, jika rubah jelek ini menyakitimu, aku akan menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka. jaa" katanya sambil pergi dari atap.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kekasihku ?"

"Aku hanya mencari alasan."

"Kenapa kau tidak menerimanya ?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak mau kembali sakit jika ia meninggalkanku nanti"

"Kau tidak sedih ?"

"Tidak"

"Menyesal menolaknya ?"

"Tidak"

"padahal kau menunggunya selama 2 tahun ?"

"Iyaa, sudah kubilang kan aku tidak mau sakit lagi nanti."

Kyuubi tersenyum. "Yasudah. Semoga kau tidak menyesali apa yang kau katakan tadi, naru. Kalau ada apa-apa, ceritakan saja padaku. Aku akan menjadi temanmu berbagi cerita, senang ataupun susah." katanya. Naruto mengangguk tanpa sadar air mata itu mulai membanjiri matanya, menciptakan aliran panjang sepanjang pipinya. Ia yakin, ini adalah pilihan terbaiknya, karena

hatinya terasa lega, entah mengapa.

"Tapi.. " Kyuubi menyeringai jahil. Naruto blushing melihat betapa tampannya kyuubi. "aku mau kau benar-benar menjadi kekasihku, Naruto" jawab Kyuubi sambil mengelus air mata yang tumpah dan meninggalkan jejak dipipi chubby itu.

"A-aa" jawab Naruto. Entah semerah apa wajahnya saat ini. "Hm, kau tidak perlu menjawabnya. Aku akan menunggu. Sampai kau bersedia menjawabnya. Tapi kuharap jawabanmu iya" jawab Kyuubi sambil memandang safir indah milik Naruto.

Naruto ingin mengalihkan pandangan, namun matanya serasa terkunci pada hazel itu. Warna yang indah, sama dengan madu. Madu berwarna oranye.. warnanya mirip ramen yang berwarna kuning..

wajah mereka semakin mendekat tanpa tahu siapa yang memulai. Sampai jarak tinggal 3 cm antar bibir,

warnanya mirip ramen yang berwarna kuning.. .. ramen itu lezat. Ah, Naru jadi lapar :v

KRUYUUK ! bunyi perut Naruto membuat keduanya menjauhkan diri masing-masing , Naruto nyengir.

"Kau benar-benar punya banyak cara menggagalkannya, ya " kata Kyuubi sweatdrop dengan ekspresi -_-

"Ehehe, aku lapar Kyuu senpai" kata Naruto masih dengan cengiran 5 jarinya.

"Yasudah, ayo makan ramen."

Mata Naruto jadi blink blink. "Aaah , arigatou Kyuu senpai !"

Dengan cepat Itachi menuruni tangga tersebut. Takut-takut Kyuubi dan Naruto kedapatan ia sedang menguping dari tangga menuju atap tersebut . 'kau berbohong, Naru. Tapi semoga kau bahagia bersamanya'

TBC dengan idiotnya :3

Chaa : huft apa-apaan ini ? jelek, tapi nekat publish. Yowes, ada yang berminat review ? :) itu akan jadi sesuatuuu yang membuatku semangat ngetik fict loh '-')9 itu sih kalau ada yang mau baca -" *garuk garuk kepala*

Ngaco time -_-?

Uuni: Chaa bayar pajak numpang bikin cerita di akun ffc ku ! Rp.10.000/chapter.

Chaa : buset nih orang mata duitan banget. Amblas duit jajan gue , jajan gue Cuma 12 ribu sehari nohh -_- yasudah review yaah minna-san :)

Uuni: yaelah 12 ribu, coba gue 5 ribu doang , dikitan yang mana?

Chaa : ada masalah? -_- *ambil kuda-kuda jyuuken*

Uuni*kabur*

Wkwk. Pasalnya aku suka gangguin Uuni -_- Kan jyuuken dititik chakra. Kalau chaa tusuk dipinggang. Titik geli xD

Yosh yosh yosh ! balas review ! :D

_**Aftu_kun**_ : emang mau berapa chapter ? :D ini plot dan idenya dikit jadi yahh 5 chapter aja. Kamu mau sequel ? :3

_**Miku maru**_ : okehh makasih :D review lagi ya ^^

_**Guest**_ : iya nih ._. Tapi gaada yang berani gebukin tachii noh , kamu mau gebuk ? xD review lagi ? :D

_**Guest ||**_ : oke ini lanjut ^^ review lagi ? :D

_**Dark – AraStev **_:Weleeeh :D tulisan lanjutnya banyak bener xD ini udah lanjut =)) dan alur ceritanya udah ketebak duluan ma kamu, nih -_-v review lagi yaa, wkwkwk xD


	4. Chapter 4

Author : Chaa Namikaze =D yang numpang akun temen -_-

Summary : 'eh ? umur segini belum pernah berciuman ? tidak bersyukur lagi dia kuizinkan menciumku. Padahal banyak sekali perempuan menyebalkan yang minta dicium olehku. Ia malah menolak ? menarik sekali. Sudah cantik begitu.. haha.. aku lebih suka kelinci liar daripada kelinci jinak. Tantangan menarik bagiku. Lihat saja nanti. Kau akan menjadi milikku'

Disclaimer : by Masashi Kishimoto :D

Rate : T ;)

Pairing : kurama/kyuubi x female Naruto

Genre : romance/angst

Warning : TYPO(S) ! OOC ! GA BAGUS !

Okeee.. this is it :p *, jangan lupa baca warning * '-')b

ga suka ? DLDR ! :)

chapter 4 : date ?

"Sebentar lagi kalian UN, dan akan berpisah dengan kami" kata naruto sambil mengunyah menu baru , roti jeruk. "Telan dulu makananmu" sahut kyuubi ketika melihat mulut menuh naruto sambil menyodorkan susu putih.

"Hiek ? aku tidak terlalu suka susu putih. Susu melon lebih enak" protes naruto. "Minum saja. Kau terlalu cebol menurutku." kyuubi menjulurkan lidahnya saat melihat raut wajah naruto berubah masam.

"Aku tahu Shion senpai itu tinggi." sindir naruto mengingat kyuubi pernah dekat dengan shion. "Ayolah naru... kau masih saja mengungkit ungkitnya. Kubilang kami hanya teman kelompok . Tidak percaya sekali, sih" kata kyuubi sewot.

Akhir-akhir ini anak-anak dikelas XII banyak diberi tugas kliping, tugas kelompok, tugas bersama (?) #sama aja, baka -_-, dll . kyuubi seringkali 1 kelompok dengan shion. Entah mengapa. Dan demi Tuhaaan... naruto selalu mengungkit-ungkit masalah kelebihan shion dihadapan kyuubi.

"Benarkah ? " tanya naruto sambil meneguk susu putihnya dengan sedikit tidak rela. "Iyaaa, habiskan susunya ya sayang. Biar kamu tambah cantiik, tinggi, dan membuatku bangga di jenjang pernikahan nanti,. Memiliki istri yang sempurn.."

Pweh, byuur !

Diam beberapa detik diantara keduanya..

Naruto diam dengan ekspresi monyongnya , terkejut melihat kyuubi yang ber ekspresi ._. lantaran wajahnya tersembur susu dari mulut naruto.

Krik krik.. keduanya diam sambil bertatapan, bunyi nafas pun tidak terdengar sampai jangkrik dari hutan terdengar bunyinya (?) -_- Wajah naruto jadi tersenyum menahan tawa. Kyuubi yang melihatnya ber ekspresi masam. Begitu seterusnya. Semakin tawa naruto hampir pecah, maka semakin tertekuk lah wajah kyuubi.

"whh.. hwh.. hwahahahahaaaa..." tawa naruto nyaring. Dengan cepat kyuubi ke westafel dan mencuuci wajahnya dengan air. mengambil tisu dan mengelap wajah tampannya. Selama itu tawa naruto masih terdengar, bahkan lebih keras.

"wahaha... hwaha... ekspresi-mu haha.. lu-cu hahaaha s-sekali haha... kyuu s-senpai ! hahaha" kata naruto disela-sela tawanya, sembari memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat kebanyakan tertawa.

Nguk

"Ittai !" pekik naruto saat pipinya dicubit kyuubi sedikit keras. "rasakan kau, anak nakal" kata kyuubi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Naruto memonyongkan bibirnya. "Heh, iya-iya gomen kyuu senpai." kata naruto.

"Tidak" kyuubi pura-pura merajuk. "Ayolaah kyuu nii... kau kan tampan , baikhati dan tidak sombong... serta rajin menabung" kata naruto berlebihan. Kyuubi melirik "kyuu nii ? aku bukan kakakmu, aku kekasihmu, sayangg... dan oh ? aku tampan ? kau lambat sekali baru menyadarinya" kata kyuubi. "A-ah aku b-bukan k-kekasihmu." jawab naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku tahu. Well, ayo kekelas" ajak kyuubi sambil bangkit berdiri. Naruto menyusul dibelakangnya.

Skip , saat pulang sekolah ~('-'~)(~'_')~

Kyuubi menunggu naruto pulang, seperti biasanya. Karena hari ini naruto sedang piket. Jadi ia menunggu sementara, sampai ia lewat papan tulis pengumuman, dan membaca tulisan yang cukup menarik perhatian.

Ia tersenyum tipis 'prom night' batinnya. Tanpa pusing-pusing ia sudah tahu siapa yang akan menjadi pasangannya nanti. Seorang gadis cantik, blonde, agak pendek dan lola sih xD (naru : wooy chaa lu niat muji kagak sehh !?)

Lalu ia berjalan lagi ke lokernya, dan membuka loker itu. BRASSH ! berhamburanlah banyak surat surat. Sampai jatuh dilantai. Kyuubi cengo sesaat.

Dipungutnya surat surat itu, dan membawanya ke tong sampah. "Kenapa surat-surat itu dibuang, kyuu senpai ?" tanya naruto yang tau tau sudah ada didekat kyuubi. "Hh, surat-surat cinta ini tidak penting, naru. Aku bahkan tidak mengenal orang-orang yang mengirimiku surat-surat ini. Kudengar lokermu juga penuh surat ?" kata kyuubi sambil melempar surat surat yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit itu ke tong sampah..

"Iya, sih.. tapi semua surat itu kubawa kerumah dan kubakar, itu juga atas perintah touchan" jawab naruto pendek. "Hm.. sekarang pulang ?" tanya naruto. Kyuubi mengangguk. "Ayo" ditariknya tangan naruto, tanpa sadar sudah diperhatikan Tsunade.

"Nampaknya mereka saling menyukai. Akan kubuat acara prom night nanti akan lebih berwarna untukmu, naru. Khukhukhu.." pikir Tsunade sambil membawa buku buku yang ada ditangannya menuju ruangan kepala sekolah, ruangannya.

...

"Jadi .." kata Minato sambil nyengir, pasalnya sebelum naruto tiba dirumah, ia mendapatkan telepon dari Tsunade mengenai uzumaki kyuubi.

"Apaan sih, touchan !?" sewot naruto. Sejak tadi minato dan kushina terus terusan nyengir kearah naruto, tidak mengatakan apa maunya. Bukankah kau jadi bingung ?

"Jadi, siapa itu Uzumaki Kyuubi ?" tanya kushina.

Skak mat !

"A-ahh.. teman sekaligus s-senpai ku kaachan" jawab naruto gugup. "Benarkah ?" tanya minato dengan nada menggoda. Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya, tanda tidak suka. "Iyaa ! tidak percaya yasudah!" rajuk naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

KLING !

Blackberry naruto berbunyi, tanda ada sms masuk. Dengan cekatan Kushina mengambil HP naruto yang berada di atas meja rias disamping televisi besar milik mereka.

"Kaachan !" naruto berusaha merebut hp tersebut, kushina melotot. Membuat naruto terpaksa tutup mulut. Masalahnya akan rumit jika kushina sudah marah.

Kushina tiba tiba tersenyum setan. "Ada apa, koi ?" tanya minato penasaran. "Apa lagi kalau bukan sms dari Uzumaki Kyuubi. Heheheheee... kaachan harus lihat calon menantu, kaachan. Pasti dia tampan sekali, sampai kau jatuh cinta naru !" kata kushina jahil.

Naruto merebut HP nya dari tangan kushina.

'kau ada acara malam ini ? kalau tidak akan kujemput kau jam 7 malam. Dandan yang cantik, yaa'

"ASTAGA !" iner naruto sambi melirik kushina dan minato yang asyik cekikikan sendiri. Apalagi sms itu sudah keburu dibalas kushina dengan : 'kebetulan banget deh , aku lagi nggak ada acara dan pengen jalan-jalan. Okk, aku tunggu nanti'

Dengan cepat naruto mengetikkan sms lagi. 'hh -_- tadi kaachan ku yang balas sms mu kyuu senpai. Memangnya mau kemana , sih ?'

Skip ~('-'~)(~'_')~

Tin tinn !

Akhirnya klakson mobil milik kyuubi terdengar juga. "aduuh, kenapa senpai hentai itu nekat kerumah, sih ! aku kan jadi malu" gumam naruto, kushina yang sedang mengikat rambutnya jadi cekikikan.

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa naru chan, kami akan selalu mendukungmu" kata Kushina. Naruto jadi sewot. "mendukung apanya ?" sela naruto.

Tiba-tiba minato membuka pintu kamar naruto. "Sudah selesai, belum ? kyuubi sudah cukup lama menunggu diruang tamu. Ehm.. dia tampan sekali naru, kau dan kaachanmu pintar mencari pasangan" kata minato.

"Maksudmu?" tanya kushina. Minato tersenyum tipis. "Kau pintar memilihku, kushu-chaan ~" kata minato sambil nyengir. "J-jangan panggil aku kushu chan" kata kushina gelagapan disertai tawa naruto.

Kyuubi yang mendengar semuanya dari lantai bawah hanya tersneyum 'ayahnya tampan, anaknya cantik. Pantas saja, aah aku juga ingin lihat wajah ibunya. Mereka keluarga yang bahagia' batin kyuubi.

"A-a.. kyuu senpai!?" kata naruto membuyarkan kyuubi yang terfokus pada iPad miliknya. Dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah naruto.. sesaat wajahnya mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis, lalu bersikap biasa kembali.

Naruto sangat cantik. Rambutnya diikat tinggi tinggi keatas, memakai dress selutut berwarna putih, dengan corak pita-pita hitam disekitar pinggang dan lehernya, serasi dengan tas jinjit, dan high heels putih yang juga dipakainya.

Well, terlihat sangat serasi dengan kyuubi yang memakai celana hitam dan kaos oblong abu-abu, dilapisi kemeja kotak-kotak merah hitam dengan lengan panjang diluarnya, dan tidak dikancing. khas anak muda.

"Kembalikan anakku paling lambat pukul 10, kyuu. Dan pastikan dia selamat" bisik minato. Kyuubi mengangguk "Pasti, jisan. Kami pamit dulu. Katanya sambil keluar diikuti naruto dibelakangnya.

"Jadi kita mau kemana ? kau tidak membalas sms ku sore tadi" kata naruto. Kyuubi menoleh sesaat. "kita akan nonton bioskop dan makan malam." "asyiik !" pekik naruto gemas. "Naru ?" "Ya?" "Kau sangat cantik malam ini, aku suka" blussh ! merah lah wajah naruto disertai seringai jahil milik kyuubi. "A-arigatou" jawab naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

~('-'~)(~'_')~

"Mau film yang mana ?" tanya kyuubi sambil mengelilingi ruang utama bioskop tersebut, dimana ada banyak (apa tuh namanya yang nempel didinding, tempat nama dan gambar salah satu film nya) -_-

"Aah, bagaimana kalau ini ?" naruto menunjuk film humor yang belum sempat ditontonnya. "Terserahmu sih, bagaimana kalau hororr ?" kyuubi menunjuk film hantu dengan gambar seorang anak duduk dikursi goyang , sambil memegang boneka butut jelek yang tampak mengerikan ( yosh... tau kan film apa ? =)) )

"Tidaak !" kata naruto lebay . "Kau mau aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman, kyuu senpai " lanjutnya. Kyuubi tersenyum. "Mau sih, dan aku akan memelukmu semalaman ... ittai , naru !" desis kyuubi saat naruto mencubit pinggangnya cukup keras. "Dasar hentai, ayo yang humor tadi saja" kata naruto yang dibalas gumaman tidak jelas dari kyuubi.

"silahkan ini tiketnya, pemutaran film akan dilaksanakan pukul 19.00; pastikan anda sudah disini minimal 10 menit sebelum film diputar." kata wanita itu. "Baiklah, kita akan makan dulu. Kau mau apa, naru ?" tanya kyuubi. Naruto memasang fose berfikir. "ah, aku mau makan sushi saja, deh" katanya kyuubi mengangguk.

Merekapun berjalan kearena makanan. Disana banyaak sekali tokonya. Tinggal dipilih, deh,,, mau makan dimana. "Aku mau disitu saja, deh" kata naruto sambil menunjuk tempat yang cukup ramai. Kyuubi mengangguk.

Dan entah kebetulan macam apa, mereka adalah pelanggan berpasangan ke 500 yang datang ke toko tersebut. Jadilah mereka berdua makan ditempat yang sudah disediakan, terbilang VIP. Karena suatu ruangan besar, hanya ada meja untuk 1 pasangan kekasih saja, serta diberi diskon 50%

"Beruntung sekali, ya" kata naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. "akan jauh lebih beruntung jika aku berhasil mempersuntingmu" sahut kyuubi. "Apa ?" naruto kurang jelas mendengar. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, sayang." dan naruto hanya tersenyum sambil menunduk , menyembunyikan rona merah pada wajahnya. Entah mengapa perlakuan kyuubi selalu membuat hatinya terasa menghangat, dan kadang-kadang ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah pada wajahnya, seakan seluruh darah pada tubuhnya mengumpul dibagian pipi.

"permisi, ini pesanan sushi dan chiken kastu nya, serta juice jeruk 2 gelas" kata sang pelayan sopan , setelah menadapatkan anggukan dari kyuubi, dengan perlahan pelayan perempuan itu meletakan pesanan dengan hati-hati. "Selamat menikmati. Kalian pasangan kekasih yang sangat serasi, hehe. Aku jujur loh" kata si pelayan.

"Aaku bukan kekesihnya" sela naruto. "Tapi akan" sahut kyuubi yakin dan naruto hanya nyengir kearah pelayan tersebut. "Benarkah ? kudoakan saja. Selamat menikmati" kata si pelayan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Naru ?" tanya kyuubi sambil menyumpit chiken katsunya. 3 butir nasi dipinggir bibir naruto begitu menganggu dimata kyuubi. "Hah ? adya pah kuu npai ?" kata naruto dengan mulut penuh. Dengan perlahan kyuubi membersihkan nasi itu dengan jempol kanannya , membuat wajah naruto memerah. "Aligto !" naruto berusaha mengucapkan terimakasih.

"iya , sama-sama. Apa sih yang tidak untuk orang yang orang sayangi ?" balas kyuubi , membuat wajah naruto semakin memerah. "A-aa" balasnya. "Telan dulu makananmu" kyuubi menyodorkan orange juice itu pada naruto dan diterima dengan senang hati.

"Hmm.. telur ikan pada sushinya enak sekali ! kamu mau ?" naruto menawarkan. "Mau, suapi doong" kyuubi bergaya manja sambil membuka mulutnya. Naruto tersenyum, "Dasar" katanya sambil menyuapkan sushi itu kemulut kyuubi.

Dan malam itu dihabiskan mereka layaknya sepasang kekasih yang begitu romantis. Tak menyadari sakura dan sasuke yang juga sedang jalan-jalan dimall tersebut memperhatikan mereka berdua. "Kurasa naruto menyukainya, begitu pula sebaliknya" kata sakura. "Hn" jawab sasuke.

TBC :3

Teritorial chaa a.k.a A/N : what is it !? –_- bagus gak sih ? perasaan yang review sepi banget yaah :C #ngarep, itu takdir lu, baka. Yaudaah review yaah ;( buat chap 5 prom night nya akan chaa serahkan pada Tania sebagai kolab. Aku ngetik 4 chapter, dan dia hanya ngetik endingnya doang. #lirik Tania o.O

Ngaco Time :

Tania : apaan noh penghinaan buat gueh !

Chaa : Biar :p

Tania : heyy, utang lu seribu es krim waktu itu. Jangan lupa :v

Chaa : heey ! itu privasy disekolah !

Tania : Biar :p

Chaa : -_- yasudah udah terlanjur, akhir kata..

T&C : READ AND REVIEW PLEASE ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : by Masashi Kishimoto :D

Rate : T ;)

Pairing : kurama/kyuubi x female Naruto

Genre : romance/angst/ magic

Warning : TYPO(S) ! OOC ! GA BAGUS !

Okeee.. this is it :p *, jangan lupa baca warning * '-')b

ga suka ? yowess jauh- jauh sana :D hahaa.. only kidding ({})

LAST CHAPTER ~

Chapter 5 : prom night

Kegiatan prom night menyebar bagai angin setelah pengumuman nya ditempel didinding mading sekolah. Hanya saja, seorang perempuan cantik berambut blonde dan sedikit pendek cukup sibuk akhir-akhir ini.

Kenapa ?

Pasalnya, setelah kegiatan prom night, murid murid KHS akan libur untuk musim panas, sebaliknya yang kelas 12 mengikuti kelas tambahan 3jam/hari saat libur musim panas. Karena setelah libur, mereka akan langsung tryout, ujian sekolah dan ujian nasional.

Lalu apa hubungannya dengan naru yang kelas XI ?

libur musim panas, artinya ada juga PR musim panas. Dan kebiasaan naru untuk mencicil PR sedikit demi sedikit membuatnya sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Naruto selalu menginginkan PR nya cepat selesai agar dapat mendapatkan libur yang sesungguhnya, malas-malasan, sehingga ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk mengerjakan PR daripada bermain main seperti biasanya.

~('-'~)(~'-')~

"Prom night ?" tanya naru sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Kyuubi menepuk jidatnya.

"Kau tidak tahu ada kegiatan ini ?" naru mengangguk.

"Kegiatan seheboh ini ?" naru mengangguk.

"Kami samaa ... oke sekarang siapa pasanganmu kesana ?" kyuubi bertanya sedikit hati-hati. Pasalnya, saingan kyuubi tidak sedikit disekolah ini. Melainkan, buanyaak ! ngga kalah tuh sama sasuke ...

" Pasangan apa ? apa sih maksudmu ? prom night itu apa ?" tanya naruto sambil mengunyah kentang gorengnya, merasa pembicaraan ini kurang nyambung. "Astaga naruu.. ihh" kyuubi mencubit pipi naru gemas dan sedikti keras. Naru mendesis "ssh.. sakit kyuu senpai !"

Kyuubi terkekeh "Lagian kamu, kudet banget- " "iya iya aku kudeeeeet. Lantas kenapa berteman denganku ?" potong naruto dengan nada tersinggung yang kentara. "memangnya siapa yang mau berteman denganmu ? aku mau menikah denganmu, naru." jawab kyuubi cuek, tak lama ia menyeringai mendapati wajah naru yang awalnya asam, berubah menjadi merah.

"a-ah.. kyuu senpai ada-ada saja" naru memukul bahu kyuubi pelan sambil tertawa hambar. Kyuubi mengangkat bahu. "Hn. Prom night itu acara dansa yang diadakan sekolah kita tahun ini. Jadi aku tanya saja tadi, kau punya pasangan atau belum."

"Dansa ?"

"Iya, sayaang"

"Aku ?"

"Hn."

"Aku tidak bisa berdansa."

Wth !?

Naru ini benar-benar membuat kyuubi gemas. Kyuubi segera menarik tangan naru keluar dari cafe klasik dengan lagu instrumen yang keren itu ...

~('-'~)(~'-')~

Dan disinilah mereka. Dikamar kyuubi.

Ngapain ?

Tenang ini masih rate T :p ? #plaak

Kamar kyuubi yang berwana putih itu terlihat keren. Design nya juga oke. Dan bersih, jadi naruto menyimpulkan bahwa kyuubi orang yang bertanggung jawab dengan kamarnya. Juga pembersihan.

Kamar kyuubi sangaaat besar bagi naruto yang berasal dari keluarga menengah. Kamar dengan springbed king size itu terlihat sangat nyaman. Disebelah kirinya sebuah bufet yang diatasnya ada lampu tidur, air minum dan beberapa buku, dipojok kanan ada sebuah tv besar yang tergantung, ada didekat AC, dan toilet. Nah setelah itu ? kosong.

Jadiii... kamar segede ini lebih banyak tempat kosongnya. "kita ngapain ?" tanya naru. "pagang tanganku. Akan kuajarkan kau untuk berdansa."

Naru terlihat ragu untuk memegang tangan kyuubi. Kyuubi mendecak. "dasar bertele-tele." kyuubi langsung menyambar tagan naru dan meletakkannya dikedua bahunya. Lalu tangannya memegang kedua pinggang naru.

"K-kyuu senpai ?"

"Hn ?"

"A-ahh.. ak-kku.. gugup." kyuubi melihat kearah wajah naru yang sudah memerah. Kyuubi terenyum dan mencium dahi naruto. "Aku juga" jawabnya pelan.

Jantung keduanya saling bersahut-sahutan. Belum ada gerakan. Tapi tetap dalam posisi masing-masing. "Bisa kita mulai ?" tanya kyuubi dan dijawab anggukan ragu oleh naruto.

Tap.. tap ..

"Satu, dua, satu dua.. ... good naru ... "

Tap .. tap...

"AAAKH ! keinjaak !" teriak kyuubi sambil memusut-musut kakinya. Naruto nyengir "Kan kau udah bilang tidak bisa berdansa. Ehehe.. kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya naruto. Dan kyuubi hanya mengangguk sambil mencuri ciuman singkat dipipi naru.

"Okeh, sekarang kita pakai lagu, ok ?" kyuubi memasukan kaset dan alunan musik merdu pun mulai terdengar. Kyuubi dan naruto mengambil posisi berdansa kembali. Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil mengikuti gerakan kyuubi.

Kiri, kanan .. kiri, kanan ...

Putar !

"Yeheeey aku bisa !" naruto jingkrak-jingkrak sendiri. Kyuubi hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan naruto yang benar-benar kekanakan. Berputar-putar dilantai sambil sesekali bergoyang tidak jelas.

"Aku he- KYYAA !" nyaris saja naruto terpeleset dan berciuman dengan lantai ubin putih, yang keras dan dingin. "UAH !" "BRUK !"

Apa yang terjadi ?

Ternyata naru ketiban kyuubi dan jatuh bersamaan kelantai. Hanya saja kyuubi yang jatuh, dan naru berada diatasnya. "Uung" naruto membuka matanya , dikiranya udah jatuh duluan tadi. Tapi ternyata ia malah merasa empuk.

"Heyy, sudah puas kau menindihku sampai jatuh ? makanya jangan lari-lari." naruto mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya. Lho ? jadi dia menindih kyuubi ?

"Ngehehe... maaf" kata naruto sambil cengengesan gaje. Tapi tak lama ia diam. Karena kyuubi samasekali tidak menjawab perkataanya. Jangan jangan, ngambek ? naruto memandang hazel kemerahan yang lembut itu dengan wajah bingung, dan mereka masih dalam posisi naru menindih kyuubi dilantai.

Entah siapa yang memulai, namun wajah mereka berdua sama-sama mendekat. Kyuubi menyeringai melihat naruto yang sudah memejamkan matanya, setelah jarak keduanya semakin dekat, akhirnya kyuubi juga menutup matanya.

CUP !

Menempel ! KYAA ! *triak triak gaje*

Setelah beberapa saat bibir keduanya saling menempel, akhirnya kyuubi mulai membuka sedikit bibirnya dan melumat pelan bibir naruto. Manis, bibir naruto rasa jeruk.

Samasekali tidak ada hafa nafsu disana. Hanya ada kelembutan dan kehangatan. Tak lama kemudian, kyuubi merasa naruto membalas ciumannya dan mereka berdua terhanyut dalam ciuman lembut itu.

Tak lama kemudian, kyuubi menjauhkan bibirnya. Menyudahi sesi cium-ciuman nya. Mata safir indah itu pun terbuka. Kyuubi kira, naruto akan menamparnya, atau apalah. Tapi ia tersenyum tipis , dan kyuubi mulai merasa hangat pada bagian hatinya.

"Naru ?" kata kyuubi. "Ya ?" jawab naruto dengan nada bicaranya seperti biasa. "First kiss mu ? bagaimana ?" tanya kyuubi sambil menyeringai seksi kearah naruto. Seketika wajah naru kembali memerah. Entah berapa kali wajahnya sudah memerah gara-gara seorang laki-laki bernama kyuubi ini?

"Cepat jawab. Atau kau mau lagi, ya ?" tanya kyuubi , tanpa menghilangkan seringai seksi dari wajah tampannya. "R-rasanya .. " jawab neruto tergagap. Kyuubi tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Menanti jawaban dari perempuan cantik didepannya ini.

"H-hangat... l-lembut ... m-menempel.. d-dann ..." naruto memejamkan matanya. Omegot setelah ini dia harus cuci muka banyak-banyak ! biar adem ! gak gugup gugupan kayak begini.. "Dan apa, hm ?" tanya kyuubi. Senang sekali mendapatlan respon positif dari naruto. Naruto menarik nafasnya berat. "M-maniss ?" jawabnya pelan.

Kyuubi terkekeh. "Jadi, ada masalah tentang first kiss mu ? kau bilang kau hanya mau fisrt kiss mu diambil orang yang kamu sayang ? ups.. jadi kau menyayangiku, yaa ?" goda kyuubi. Naruto mengangguk pelan. Matanya terpejam erat erat. Kami sama ! wajahku pasti sangat merah sekarang ! batin naruto.

...

BUAK ! BUAK ! Naruto meninju bantal itu kuat-kuat. Bayang bayang kejadian sepulang sekolah tadi terus terusan menghantuinya. "Baka baka ! kenapa kepikiran senpai mesum itu terus, sih !?" gumam naruto gusar sambil memusut kasar wajahnya. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, hatinya terasa hangat dan sesekali tersenyum hingga wajahnya memerah.

What the hell ini sudah jam 10 ! jam 9 saja biasanya naruto sudah ngorok ditempat tidurnya.

"DRRT .. DRT .." HP naruto bergetar kasar diatas nakas. Naruto segera bangit dari ranjangnya dan mengabil HP itu. Kyuubi senpai ? angkat – tidak ? angkat – tidak ?

KLIK !

"Moshi-moshi, kyuu senpai ?" jawab naruto akhirnya. Jantungnya sudah melompat lompat. Tapi berusaha tenang. Okee, calm down.. batin naruto.

"Hn. Kau sedang apa ?" tanya Kyuubi. "Tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa , memangnya kenapa ?" jawab naruto. "Hm, kau tidak membayangkan kejadian tadi siang, kan ?" tanya kyuubi jahil . BINGGO !

"T-tidaak kok !" elak naruto gugup. "Benarkah ? kau seperti perempuan gugup yang kelakuannya ketahuan sang kekasih." Balas kyuubi sambil terkekeh. "Huh menyebalkan ! memangnya ada apa kau meneleponku malam-malam begini ?" sahut naruto sewot.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu. Ketehuilah, aku dengan senang hati menciummu jika kau ingin lagi, naru." tawa kyuubi. "T-tidak ! dasar senpai mesum." jawab naruto cepat. "Yasudah, oyasumi hime.. muaaah love you !" kata kyuubi. "O-oyasumi." jawab naruto gugup.

Dan entah menagapa, suara kyuubi membuatnya kembali tersenyum dan tertidur dengan nyenyak malam itu.

...

CIP CIP CIP ..

Seorang gadis bertubuh pendek masih meringkuk dengan nyaman didalam selimutnya. Deru nafasnya teratur dan pelan. Bertanda masih bergelut dengan dunia mimpi. Toh hari minggu ! ngapain bangun cepat cepat ? mending bobok , kan ? =)) #halah -_-

"Bangun, sayang !" suara itu. Naruto langsung terbangun dari tidurnya mendengar suara bariton tegas yang terdengar lembut ditelinga naru. Sesaat naruto mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya. "HOAHMM .. KYUU SENPAI !?" setelah beberapa saat otak loleng naruto langsung teraktifkan.

"Ngapain pagi pagi dirumahku, dikamarku pula !?" tanya naruto keras sampai kyuubi menutup kedua telinganya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Cepat mandi. Akan kutemani kau jalan-jalan." sahut kyuubi. "Ah aku masih mengantuk, kyuu senpai. Lagipula baru pukul 9 pagi. Hoahhmm" naruto kembali menguap.

"Baru pukul 9 pagi katamu ? ini sudah hampir siang ! cepat mandi atau... " kyuubi menyeringai mesum. "Atau aku yang mandikan ?" lanjutnya dengan nada menggoda. Bagai alarm kebakaran bagi naruto, ia segera menyambar handuknya dan pergi menuju kamar mandi, BLAAM !

"Ngapain sih dia dirumah pagi-pagi !? aku kan masih ngantuk" gumam naruto beberapa kali sambil menyiram tubuhnya dengan air dingin yang segar. Setelah merasa bersih, ia pun segera berpakaian dan turun kelantai bawah.

Pakaian yang dipakai naruto simpel. Hanya kaos kuning berwarna kuning lengan panjang dengan gambar lebah yang besar dan celana putih susunya yang panjang selutut. Rambutnya diikat tinggi-tinggi. Sederhana. Tapi cantik !

"Ayo cepatt.. ! nanti saja kita sarapan disana. Jaa jisan , bachan !" kyuubi langsung menarik naruto kedalam ferrari merah miliknya setelah berpamitan pada kushina dan minato yang cengar cengir melihat anak tunggal mereka.

...

"Ngapain sih kita kesini ?" tanya naruto sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Baju baju mewah nan mahal . tepatnya mereka berada di mall terbesar di konoha, disalah satu toko pakaian yang terkenal.

"Mencarikanmu baju untuk prom night besok." jawab kyuubi santai. Kedua safir naruto membulat. "Apa !? jadi kau ingin membelikan ku gaun ? tidak tidak tidak ! kau lihat sendiri kan baju disini mahal mahal ?" potong naruto.

Kyuubi tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa, naru" "Tapi kan—" "Ssst !" kyuubi memotong perkataan naruto sambil meletakan jari telunjuknya dibibir naruto.

"Aku merasa jadi wanita matre, kau tahu ?" kata naruto pelan. Kyuubi tersenyum tulus. "Tidak apa-apa naru. Aku hanya ingin kau berpenampilan maksimal nanti. Kau harus cantik ! aku mohon" kyuubi memasang puppy eyes nya. Dan berhasil.

Naruto menarik nafasnya berat. "Yasudah. Tapi jangan mahal-mahal, ya" katanya. Kyuubi mengangguk , padahal dalam hatinya 'siapa yang mau beli baju murah untukmu !? lihat saja, seberapapun harganya, kalau cocok aku akan belikan !'

"Bagaimana dengan warna pink ? ini cantik dan tidak mahal" naruto menarik sebuah gaun pink imut yang didominasi oleh banyak payet. "Cantik. Tapi aku tidak setuju dengan pink !" sahut kyuubi sambil melihat lihat disekitarnya. Akhirnya matanya membulat dan menarik sebuah gaun biru muda yang cantik sekali.

Panjangnya kira-kira 5 cm diatas lutut. Tidak terlalu menggembung, kainnya lembut. Pada pinggangnya terdapat kain putih yang nantinya akan diikat pita. Hanya saja gaun itu tidak berlengan ataupun bertali dan terdiri dari beberapa lapis kain lembut.

"ini tidak terlalu seksi ?" tanya naruto pelan ketika kyuubi mengambil gaun itu. dan meletakkannya didepan tubuh naru. Menyesuaikan ukuran badannya. Pas !

"Tidak. Sekarang cepat kekamar pas ! aku tunggu." kata kyuubi. Naruto mengangguk pasrah dan pergi untuk mencoba gaun itu. "Bagaimana ?" lamunan kyuubi terpecah belah saat naruto keluar dari kamar pas bagaikan seorang bidadari jatuh dari surga, dihadapanku, eaaa #lagu chaa, laguu -_- *nebar nebarin lope buat aldi. Kyaa xD* *bletak !*

"Cantik sekali" puji Kyuubi membuat wajah naruto memerah. "Kami beli yang ini, mbak." kata kyuubi. Naruto berbisik "Harganya mahaaal !" bisiknya. Kyuubi tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa"

Sekarang mereka berjalan ke toko bagian sepatu. Kali ini kyuubi juga ngotot mencarikan warna yang senada dengan gaun naru.

"Ukuran kakimu, berapa ?" tanya kyuubi sambil menoleh kearah naruto yang sedang asyik-asyiknya menikmati ice cream rasa vannila miliknya. "Mm ? 39 " jawab naruto pendek.

Kyuubi nampak sweatdrop sesaat. 39 ? kecil sekali ! tapi wajar deh, mengingat tinggi naruto hanya 160. diketekin deh loe sama kyuubi (: hehee..

"Waah ini cantik" kata naruto sambil melihat sebuah sepatu yang senada dengan gaunnya. Haknya tidak terlalu tinggi. Ada sebuah pita kecil yang menghiasinya. Namun saat naruto menarik harga yang tertegantung , ia langsung muram. What the ? mahal sekali !

"Ini mahal, tidak jad—"

"Yang ini ! harga tidak jadi masalah !" kata kyuubi sambil menarik sepatu itu kekasir dan membelikannya.

...

"Kaachan ! jangan terlalu menor, ya !" kata naruto yang sebenarnya setengah mati penasaran. Lantaran selama berdandan kushina menyuruhnya untuk menutup mata.

Salon ¿

Sebenarnya , kyuubi sudah menawarkan dari A – Z tentang keperluan lainnya. Tapi naru menolak. Salon itu mahal ! lagipula gaun dan sepatunya tidak bisa dikatakan murah. Jadilah ia berdandan dengan kushina dirumah. Hanya menyetujui kyuubi akan mengambilnya pukul setengah 6 sore.

"Sekarang, buka matamu !" perintah kushina. Perlahan, safir itu terbuka. Bulu matanya yang lentik ditambah polesan maskara, dan eye shadow oranye yang tipis itu nampak cantik.

Ia memakai bedak yang tidak terlalu tebal, kali ini ia memakai aksesoris anting yang sedikit panjang , kira-kira 3 cm. Dari emas putih. Begitu pula kalungnya. Rambut blonde panjanganya dibuat keriting gantung pada bagian ujung. Bibir tipisnya dipoles lipgloss pink yang cantik.

SEMPURNA !

"Nah sekarang cepat turun, kyuubi sudah menunggu." kata kushina. "Hah sejak kapan ia menunggu ? baiklah aku pergi yaa kaachan ! bye !" kata naruto sambil menyemprotkan parfum dibagian leherenya sedikit tergesa gesa dan berlari kelantai bawah.

"JANGAN LARI ! NANTI KALAU KAU BERKERINGAT RIASANNYA LUNTUUUR !" teriak kushina yang kehilangan jejak naruto saking cepatnya. "HAAI, KAACHAN !" teriak naruto balik. Kyuubi yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum senyum sendiri. Secantik apakah bidadarinya itu ? ;)

"Hei" naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah kyuubi yang melongo. "Ah kau cantik sekali, sayang. Aku sampai tidak menyangka. Nah ayo pergi" kata kyuubi sambil mencuri sebuah ciuman singkat dibibir naruto, naruto langsung blushing. "D-dasar senpai mesum !" gerutu naruto pelan, namun kyuubi mendengarnya. "Cherry, eh ?" kekehnya pelan, sementara naruto menunduk malu dan masuk kedalam mobil kyuubi setelah kyuubi membukakan pintu untukknya. Kebiasaan.

Hening suasana didalam mobil tersebut. Hanya terdengar bunyi mesin yang halus. Sesekali naruto mencuri pandang pada kyuubi yang sedang fokus menyetir. Tak bisa naruto pungkiri, kyuubi sebenarnya memang sangaaaaaat tampan :v apalagi dengan tuxedo biru dongker miliknya, seakan mereka adalah pasangan yang sangaaaaat serasi. Rambut oranye jabrik nya juga keren.

Well,

Sebenarnya bukan naruto saja yang curi-curi pandang, kyuubi juga, tapi ketika mata mereka bertemu, naruto langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang blushing, dan kyuubi tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan naru.

...

BLAM !

Kyuubi menutup pintu mobil bagian naru setelah naru keluar dari mobilnya. Seperti biasa.

"Kyuu senpai .. ?" panggil naruto takut-takut

"Ya, sayang ?" balas kyuubi.

"A-aku gugup."

Setelah menarik nafas, kyuubi langsung memegang tangan kanan naru. "Pegang tanganku kalau kamu gugup, yang penting, calm down". Dengan cepat naruto langsung memeluk lengan kiri kyuubi yang kekar itu, dan berjalan bersama menuju lapangan sekolah.

Bagai melihat permata berkilau ibaratnya .. sekarang semua mata tertuju pada 2 sejoli yang nampak sangat cantik dan tampan. Bisik bisik pun terdengar dari fans fans fanatik kyuubi. Bahkan ada yang menangis melihat idola mereka sudah digandeng seorang gadis blonde yang cantik.

Kyuubi merasa lengan kirinya semakin erat dipeluk naru. "Tenang, oke ? bersikap biasa saja dan berikan senyuman pada mereka." bisik kyuubi yang hanya dijawab oleh anggukan kepala oleh naruto.

Halaman sekolah itu sudah dihias sedemikian rupa, balon balon berbagai warna yang menggantung diberbagai tempat, juga tersediannya makanan ringan dan minuman minuman yang tersedia dimeja besar sisamping panggung.

Acara prom night itu diawali dengan pidato singkat dari tsunade, yang memang selalu singkat dan tegas.. dan diakhiri oleh tepuk tangan riuh dari para siswa siswi.

Lalu dilanjutkan oleh sakura dan sasuke sebagai MC. Mengadakan beberapa games yang mengundang tawa, seperti joget bersama bagi para siswa/siswi yang tidak memiliki pasangan, yah tujuannya jelas agar mereka tidak pundung ? :v

Dan acara utamaa ... XD

Pesta dansa ! #WUEYEYY :D

Alunan musik mengalun lembut, beberapa pasangan sudah mulai memulai dansa mereka. Sementara naruto dan kyuubi masih di posisi sebelumnya, masih duduk dikarenkan sang gadis yang gugup tingkat akut !

"Kita sudah latihan kemarin. Ayo cepat." kata kyuubi. Sambil menarik tangan naruto untuk bangkit. Safir itu menampakan kecemasan "B-bagaimana kalau aku terinjak kakimu ? kali ini aku pakai high heels, kau tau kan ?" tanya naruto. Kyuubi tersenyum. "Ikuti saja sesuai kata hatimu, aku yakin kau pasti bisa" balas kyuubi sambil mengecup dahi naruto dan membawanya kelantai dansa..

Sekarang kyuubi dan naruto sudah pada posisi dansa. Tangan kyuubi melingkari pinggang naruto, tangan naruto memegang kedua bahu kyuubi. Mata mereka bertatapan , sesekali naruto mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis yang mengundang senyum kyuubi.

Tap .. tap ...

Sejauh ini masih berjalan lancar , tiba tiba naruto merasa aneh pada tatapan kyuubi yang berubah menjadi serius. "Ada apa ?" tanyanya. "Hm... kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku dulu." jawab kyuubi singkat.

Naruto memiringkan kepala. "Pertanyaan yang mana ?" kyuubi mendengus. "Mau kuulangi ?" tanyanya dan menjawab anggukan penasaran dari naruto. Kyuubi menarik nafasnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa nervous.

"Aku .. Uzumaki Kyuubi , ingin menjadikanmu, Namikaze Naruto sebagai kekasihmu. Apa kau menerimaku ?" tanyanya dengan kata-kata melankolis. * well setahuku kata-kata begituan kurang lebih untuk orang melamar XD ah biarin deh :p ?

Sontak wajah naruto memerah. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan, dan memalingkan wajahnya. Malu , deh ! tak lama, ia merasakan kedua tangan kyuubi yang memegang pipinya, sontak naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kyuubi.

Kyuubi mulai mempersempit jarak diantara mereka , dan naruto sudah memejamkan matanya, "Terimakasih. Aku mencintaimu" setelah mengucapkan kata itu, akhirnya kyuubi mencium bibir naruto dan malam itu, mereka telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KAACHAAAN HAPUUUS !" teriak naruto saat mengetahui adengan kiss nya dengan kyuubi tempo hari diambil fotonya diam-diam oleh Tsunade dan dikirimkannya pada minato, dan sampailah pada kushina.

"Tidak akan ! ini akan menjadi kenang-kenangan yang indah naru" kata kushina sambil cekikikan. Meninggalkan minato yang sweatdrop. Mengingat kejadian yang sama dimana foto adegan kiss antara dia dan kushina dulu masih ada ditangan Tsunade hingga saat ini. Apa adegan kiss ini akan berlanjut ke generasi selanjutnya ? :p chaa nggak tau.

FIN ! :D

A/N : okeehh aku samasekali nggak nyangka akhirnya cerita ini selesai juga :D oh iya, fanfict ini adalah fanfict terakhir yang aku publish sebelum uts hari senin ini, tgl 21 ._. jadi langsung aja publish 2 chapter. Oh iya, mohon doanya minna biar nilaiku tinggi dan semangat nulis ^^ ?

Maap yeee gaje :3 aku samasekali ga bakat bikin adegan kissu dan dansa dansa-an ! XD wkwkw .. jadi maap yaa -_- oh hm chapter penutup ini panjang, kan :p ? soalnya banyak tuh yg minta word nya dipanjangin XD ? hehehe sorry pendek. Kalau baca fanfict yg singkat itu aku bakal kecewa , tapi ternyata fanfict ku sendiri pendek. Waktu aku kira, panjang. Eh ternyata pendek-_-

Ngaco time :

Unni : ye aku terbebas bikin chapter 5 :D

Chaa: ah curang kamu. Gara-gara bilang katekyo hitman reborn aja + pake suara reborn

Unni : biar ! kan kamu juga yang minta :P sampe 17 kali lagi , uhh tenggorokan gue sakit

Chaa : Jyuuken ! XD

Unni : aaah *kabur*

:v :v :v thanks buat yang reading, yang reviwew, yang follow, yang favoritin :* aku bikin ff kyuufemnaru lagi loh ;;) baca yaah :Dv

Sign

Chaa namikaze-

16


End file.
